A work vehicle such as a hydraulic excavator includes a work implement containing a boom, an arm, and a bucket. In this connection, a work implement having a tilt type bucket (a tilt bucket) of which opposing ends in a direction of vehicle width can be inclined with respect to the direction of vehicle width has been known. The tilt type bucket is inclined by a tilt actuator having a hydraulic cylinder for tilting a bucket with respect to an arm as shown in Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2014-74319 (PTD 1).
In order to detect a position and an attitude of the work implement, a stroke of the hydraulic cylinder is measured.
For example, Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2006-258730 (PTD 2) discloses a hydraulic excavator including a position sensor which detects a piston stroke position of a hydraulic cylinder which drives a work implement based on rotation of a rotary roller on a cylinder rod. Since slight slippage occurs between the rotary roller and the cylinder rod, an error is caused between a stroke position obtained based on a result of detection by the position sensor and an actual stroke position. Then, a scheme for resetting at a reference position, the stroke position obtained based on the result of detection by the position sensor is disclosed.